bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio series)
From 1989 to 1998, BBC Radio produced adaptations of the entirety of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Canon of Sherlock Holmes. The stories were adapted by Bert Coules, and star Clive Merrison as Holmes and Michael Williams as Dr Watson. It was the first time two actors had starred in an an adaptation of the entire canon. The series was followed by The Further Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, a series of original Holmes stories written by Coules. Merrison reprised his role for the production, but Watson was recast as Andrew Sachs due to Williams' death from cancer. Episodes A Study in Scarlet Part 1: Revenge Broadcast: 5 November 1989 London, 1881: a penniless doctor meets a curious young man with some extremely strange habits.... Additional cast: * Paul Downing as Stamford * Matt Zimmerman as Joseph Stangerson * John Moffatt as Inspector Gregson * Donald Gee as Inspector Lestrade * Jane Slavin as Alice Charpentier * Ed Bishop as Enoch Drebber * Anna Cropper as Mrs Hudson * Marcia King as Madame Charpentier * Michael Kilgarriff as PC Rance * John Bull as Arthur Charpentier Part 2: The Country of the Saints Broadcast: 5 November 1989 Dr Watson assists the Baker Street sleuth in the battle to solve their first gruesome case... Additional cast: Same as Part 1, plus: * Shane Rimmer as Jefferson Hope * Christopher Good as John Ferrier * Peter Carlisle as Brigham Young * Alice Arnold as Lucy Ferrier * John Bull as Elder Stangerson * Alan Dean as Wiggins The Sign of the Four Part 1: Timbertoe Broadcast: 10 December 1989 When criminals become unimaginative and crimes unchallenging, the Baker Street sleuth seeks stimulation elsewhere - as a young woman arrives looking for her father... Additional cast: * Brian Blessed as Jonathan Small * Moir Leslie as Mary Morstan * Amerjit Deu as Abdullah Khan * Anna Cropper as Mrs Hudson * Richard Tate as Thaddeus Sholto * Michael Kilgarriff as Major Sholto * John Bull as Bartholomew Sholto * Siôn Probert as Inspector Athelney Jones Part 2: The Great Agra Treasure Broadcast: 17 December 1989 The great detective's latest case is proving difficult to crack- and for Watson, there are tricky matters of the heart to negotiate... Additional cast: Same as Part 1, plus: * John Moffatt as Sherman * John Bull as Mahomet Singh and Tonga * Alan Dean as Wiggins * Elizabeth Mansfield as Mrs Cecil Forrester * Vincent Brimble as Jacobson The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes A Scandal in Bohemia Broadcast: 7 November 1990 Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's great detective traces a compromising photo, but meets his match in Irene Adler. Additional cast: * Andrew Sachs as The King of Bohemia * Sarah Badel as Irene Adler * Brian Miller as Godfrey Norton * Danny Schiller as Priest * Ian Lindsay as John * Mary Allen as Mrs Hudson * Jenny Howe as Mrs Turner The Red-Headed League Broadcast: 14 November 1990 The detective investigates why a pawnbroker is paid four sovereigns a week to copy out an encyclopaedia. Additional cast: * James Grout as Jabez Wilson * James Wilby as Vincent Spaul * Sam Graham as Duncan Ross * James Green as Mr Merryweather * Nigel Carrington as Inspector Peter Jones A Case of Identity Broadcast: 21 November 1990 The detective agrees to help locate a missing husband, but can he do so without leaving 221B Baker Street? Additional cast: * Susannah Corbett as Mary Sutherland * Ralph Bates as James Windibank * Auriol Smith as Mrs Windibank * Ian Lindsay as Cabbie The Boscombe Valley Mystery Broadcast: 28 November 1990 When a man is murdered, his blood-covered son stands accused. But the detective has his own theory. Additional cast: * Donald Gee as Inspector Lestrade * Tara Dominick as Mrs Moran * Fraser Kerr as Mr Moran * Jane Whittenshaw as Patience Moran * Samuel West as James McCarthy * Elizabeth Mansfield as Mary Watson * Danielle Allan as Alice Turner The Five Orange Pips Broadcast: 5 December 1990 After receiving a violent death threat letter, Colonel Elias Openshaw calls on the Baker Street detective. Additional cast: * Brian Greene as Elias Openshaw * Angus Wright as John Openshaw * Danielle Allan as Mary * Michael Turner as Joseph Openshaw * Brett Usher as Mr Fordham The Man with the Twisted Lip Broadcast: 12 December 1990 Trailing a missing man, the detective enters one of London's vilest opium dens. Additional cast: * Robin Herford as Hugh Boone * Emma Gregory as Kate Whitney * George Winter as Isa Whitney * Danielle Allan as Mrs St Clair The Blue Carbuncle Broadcast: 2 January 1991 The detective must solve a case where the only clues are a Christmas goose and a hat. Additional cast: * Peter Blythe as James Ryder * Hugh Dickson as Henry Baker * Vincent Brimble as Mr Windigate * Naomi Capron as Mrs Horner * Ben Onwukwe as John Horner * Elaine Claxton as Mrs Oakshoot * Christopher Good as Peterson * David Goudge as Inspector Bradstreet * Ian Lindsay as Mr Breckenridge The Speckled Band Broadcast: 9 January 1991 After her twin sister dies screaming in terror, a woman seeks the detective's help. Additional cast: * Susan Woolridge as Helen Stoner * Jane Whittenshaw as Julia Stoner * Ian Lindsay as Grimesby Roylott The Engineer's Thumb Broadcast: 16 January 1991 A young man with severe injuries and a chilling tale arrives at Watson's surgery. Additional cast: * Susan Corbett as Mary Sutherland * Stephen Tomkinson as Victor Hatherley * John Moffatt as Lysander Stark * Sybil Winthrope as Elise * David Goudge as Inspector Bradstreet * Vincent Brimble as Ferguson * Paul Downing as Guard The Noble Bachelor Broadcast: 23 January 1991 When a missing bride's clothes appear in a lake, the sleuth is bound to investigate. Additional cast: * Donald Gee as Inspector Lestrade * David Healey as Aloysius Doran * John Rye as Lord Robert St Simon * Catherine Furshpan as Hatty Doran * Ian Lindsay as Vicar * Tara Dominick as Flora Millar * Andrew Wincott as Footman * Elizabeth Kelly as Duchess * Mary Allen as Mrs Hudson * Danny Schiller as Doorman * Stephen Garlick as Francis Hay Moulton The Beryl Coronet Broadcast: 30 January 1991 Who has stolen jewels from one of the treasures of the Empire? The detective investigates snowy Streatham. Additional cast: * Ian Lindsay as The Visitor * Anthony Newlands as Alexander Holder * Angus Wright as Arthur Holder * Petra Markham as Mary Holder * Timothy Carlton as Sir George Burnwell The Copper Beeches Broadcast: 6 February 1991 A young governess consults the detective in a most sinister case. Additional cast: * Roger Hammond as Jephro Rucastle * Imogen Stubbs as Violet Hunter * Jenny Howe as Miss Stoper * Joanna Myers as Mrs Rucastle * Elizabeth Kelly as Mrs Toller The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes Silver Blaze Broadcast: 8 January 1992 The sleuth heads to Devon, when a racehorse favourite disappears and his trainer is found murdered. Additional cast: * Jack May as Colonel Ross * Fraser Kerr as John Straker * Susan Sheridan as Mrs Straker * Brett Usher as Silas Brown * Nigel Carrington as Fitzroy Simpson * Mark Straker as Ned * Terence Edmond as Inspector Gregory * Petra Markham as Edith Baxter The Yellow Face Broadcast: 15 January 1992 The sleuth investigates when a hideous apparition at a cottage window troubles an anxious husband. Additional cast: * Mark Straker as Grant Munro * Helena Breck as Effie Munro * Joan Matheson as Mrs Hudson * Siriol Jenkins as Maid The Stockbroker's Clerk Broadcast: 22 January 1992 The sleuth probes the mystery company behind a young man's offer of a dream job. Additional cast: * Jonathan Tafler as Hall Pycroft * Sean Barrett as Arthur Pinner * Nigel Carrington as Inspector Gabriel The Gloria Scott Broadcast: 29 January 1992 Cruel blackmail and mutiny at sea, as the Baker Street sleuth recalls his very first case. Additional cast: * Simon Treves as Victor Trevor * Terence Edmond as Mr Trevor * Nigel Carrington as James Armitage * Charles Milham as Captain * Mark Straker as Reverend Wilson * Alan Barker as Prendergast * Siriol Jenkins as Maid * Eric Allen as Hudson * Fraser Kerr as Doctor The Musgrave Ritual Broadcast: 5 February 1992 The sleuth recalls an early case involving a noble family's ancient tradition. Additional cast: * Robert Daws as Reginald Musgrave * David Bannerman as Richard Brunton * Eluned Jones as Rachel Howells * Michael Kilgarriff as Sergeant Harris The Reigate Squires Broadcast: 12 February 1992 Burglary and violent death among the Surrey gentry, as the sleuth tries to convalesce from over-work. Additional cast: * Peter Davison as Inspector Forrester * Roger Hammond as Mr Cunningham * Struan Rodger as Alec Cunningham * Terence Edmond as Mr Acton The Crooked Man Broadcast: 7 October 1992 The sleuth investigates an officer's death, with the regimental honour of the Royal Mallows at stake. Additional cast: * Brian Blessed as Henry Wood * James Green as Major Murphy * Terence Edmond as Colonel Barclay * Ann Windsor as Nancy Barclay * Christable Dilks as Anne Morrison * Joanna Myers as Jane Stewart * Andrew Wincott as Barman * Nigel Carrington as Peter * Amerjit Deu as Rebel The Resident Patient Broadcast: 14 October 1992 A doctor calls on the sleuth, after the mystery death of his landlord - and the arrival of some Russians. Additional cast: * Clarence Smith as Dr Percy Trevelyan * Robert Lang as Blessington * Adjona Andoh as Maria * George Winter as Stefan Orlovsky * David Kossoff as Count Orlovsky * Eric Allen as Inspector Lanner * Siriol Jenkins as Lady of the Night The Greek Interpreter Broadcast: 21 October 1992 Watson is introduced to the sleuth's brother Mycroft - and all three tackle the case of a Greek captive. Additional cast: * John Hartley as Mycroft Holmes * Peter Polycarpou as Mr Melas * Gordon Reid as The Laughing Man * Neil Roberts as Greek Man * Joanna Myers as Sophy Kratides * Ronald Herdman as Inspector Gregson The Naval Treaty Broadcast: 28 October 1992 Watson's old school chum faces ruin if a secret government document can't be found. Additional cast: * John Hartley as Percy Pehlps * Joanna Myers as Annie Harrison * Stephen Tompkinson as Joseph Harrison * Brett Usher as Lord Holdhurst * David Bannerman as Inspector Forbes * Norman Jones as Mr Rangey * Petra Markham as Miss Tangey The Final Problem Broadcast: 4 November 1992 With the culmination of his life's work, the detective prepares to meet his greatest adversary. Additional cast: * Michael Pennington as Professor Moriarty * Frederick Treves as Colonel Sebastian Moran * Sean Arnold as Inspector Patterson * Ann Windson as Mrs Collier * Terence Edmond as Peter Steiler * Richard Pearce as Jenkinson * Alan Barker as Walmsley * Norman Jones as Sir George The Return of Sherlock Holmes The Empty House Broadcast: 24 February 1993 Three years after his sleuth friend's final encounter with Moriarty, Watson faces more tragedy and murder. Additional cast: * Michael Pennington as Professor Moriarty * Frederick Treves as Colonel Sebastian Moran * Donald Gee as Inspector Lestrade * Joan Matheson as Mrs Hudson * Peter Penry Jones as Sir John Hardy * John Webb as The Hon. Ronald Adair * Steve Hodson as Mr Murray * Kate Binchy as Nurse * Jillie Meets as Mary Watson * Siriol Jenkins as Jenny * Keith Drinkel as Stamford * John Church as Coroner * John Fleming as Parker The Norwood Builder Broadcast: 3 March 1993 The Baker Street sleuth probes the case of a young solicitor accused of murder. Additional cast: * Peter Sallis as Jonas Oldacre * Donald Gee as Inspector Lestrade * David Holt as John McFarlane * Melinda Walker as Elaine McFarlane * Jonathan Adams as Mr McFarlane * Carole Walker as Mrs Lexington * Lewis Jones as Mr Graham * Melanie Hudson as Vicky * Jonathan Tafler as Constable Robbins * Matthew Morgan as Constable Davies * Keith Drinkel as First Fireman * David Thorpe as Second Fireman The Dancing Men Broadcast: 19 March 1993 The Baker Street detective probes why a child's scribbles spark tragedy for an old Norfolk family. Additional cast: * Peter Tuddenham as Inspector Martin * Christopher Good as Hilton Cubitt * Diana Hunter as Elsie Cubitt * John Guerrasio as Abe Slaney * Jill Graham as Mrs King * Sue Broomfield as Saunders The Solitary Cyclist Broadcast: 17 March 1993 The Baker Street sleuth investigates who's following music teacher Violet Smith. Additional cast: * Denis Quilley as Bob Carruthers * Susannah Harker as Violet Smith * John Webb as Cyril Morton * David Holt as Jack Woodley * Siriol Jenkins as Catherine * Peter Penry Jones as Williamson The Priory School Broadcast: 24 March 1993 The Baker Street sleuth probes a young aristocrat's disappearance from prep school. Additional cast: * Norman Bird as Dr Thorneycroft Huxtable * Nigel Davenport as The Duke of Holdernesse * Mark Straker as James Wilder * John Church as Reuben Hayes * Ian Masters as Lyndon * Eric Allen as Butler Black Peter Broadcast: 31 March 1993 The Baker Street sleuth probes the grisly murder of a retired whaling skipper. Additional cast: * Alex Norton as Patrick Cairns * Andrew Wincott as Inspector Hopkins * Matthew Morgan as John Hopley Neligan * Siriol Jenkins as Elizabeth * Kate Binchy as Molly * Philip Anthony as Allerdyce Charles Augustus Milverton Broadcast: 7 April 1993 To trap an evil blackmailer, the Baker Street sleuth dons a cunning disguise. Additional cast: * Peter Vaughan as Charles Augustus Milverton * Pauline Jameson as The Duchess * Alice Arnold as Aggie * David Thorpe as Harry Logan * Danielle Allan as Lady Eva Brackwell * Peter Penry Jones as Doctor The Six Napoleons Broadcast: 8 September 1993 The Baker Street sleuth probes an outbreak of attacks on busts of Bonaparte. Additional cast: * Donald Gee as Inspector Lestrade * Federay Holmes as Lucretia Venucci * Eric Allen as Inspector * Peter Penry Jones as Horace Harker * James Telfer as Beppo * David Holt as Josiah Brown * John Church as Pietro Venucci * Matthew Morgan as Pietro * John Fleming as Morse Hudson The Three Students Broadcast: 15 September 1993 The Baker Street sleuth investigates the theft of important exam papers. Additional cast: * Denys Hawthorne as Hilton Soames * Desmond Llewellyn as Bannister * Michael Onslow as Gilchrist * David Thorpe as Dalaut Ras * Matthew Morgan as McClaren The Golden Pince-Nez Broadcast: 22 September 1993 The sleuth tackles a motiveless murder, with just a pair of specs and the victim's dying words to go on. Additional cast: * Maurice Denham as Professor Coram * Maureen O'Brien as Anna * Andrew Wincott as Inspector Hopkins * Linda Polan as Mrs Marker * Federay Holmes as Susan Tarlton * James Telfer as Willoughby Smith The Missing Three-Quarter Broadcast: 29 September 1993 The sleuth investigates when a vital player disappears on the eve of an Oxford v Cambridge rugby match. Additional cast: * Peter Jeffrey as Dr Leslie Armstrong * Robert Portal as Cyril Overton * Peter Howell as Lord Mount-James * Matthew Morgan as Godfrey Staunton * Siriol Jenkins as Clerk * Philip Anthony as Porter * Steve Hodson as Hewitt The Abbey Grange Broadcast: 6 October 1993 Inspector Hopkins blames burglars for murdering Sir Eustace Brackenstall, but the sleuth is not so sure. Additional cast: * Penny Downie as Lady Mary Brackenstall * Andrew Wincott as Inspector Hopkins * Steve Hodson as Sir Eustace Brackenstall * Kate Binchy as Theresa Wright * Christopher Scott as Captain Croker * Philip Anthony as Old Randall * Nicholas Murchie & Julian Rhind-Tutt as Old Randall's Sons The Second Stain Broadcast: 13 October 1993 The Prime Minister asks the sleuth to recover a letter vital to national security. Additional cast: * Jeremy Clyde as Trelawney Hope * Sabina Franklyn as Lady Hilda Hope * David March as The Prime Minister * Donald Gee as Inspector Lestrade * Joan Matheson as Mrs Hudson * Keith Drinkel as Eduardo Lucas * Melanie Hudson as Annie * Jill Graham as Mrs Pringle * James Telfer as Mitton * Matthew Morgan as Constable Barrett * John Fleming as Constable Baines His Last Bow Wisteria Lodge Broadcast: 5 January 1994 Voodoo rituals and mystery disappearances spark a gruesome riddle for the detective. Additional cast: * Dominic Letts as Inspector Baynes * David King as John Scott Eccles * Geraldine Fitzgerald as Miss Burnett * David Thorpe as Aloysius Garcia * Michael Onslow as John Warner * Steve Hodson as Jesús * Gareth Armstrong as Carlo The Cardboard Box Broadcast: 12 January 1994 The sleuth probes a spinster's grisly surprise in the post - two severed human ears. Additional cast: * Kevin Whately as Jim Browner * Stephen Thorne as Inspector Lestrade * Teresa Gallagher as Mary Browner * Dominic Letts as Bob * Oona Beeson as Annabel * Rachel Atkins as Sarah Cushing * John Evitts as Shaughnessy * Diana Payan as Susan Cushing * James Telfer as Alec Fairbairn The Red Circle Broadcast: 19 January 1994 Worried about her strange lodger, a landlady calls on the great detective for help. Additional cast: * Ronald Herdman as Inspector Gregson * Joan Sims as Mrs Warren * Oona Beeson as Emilia Lucca * Dominic Letts as James Leverton * Lyndham Gregory as Gennaro Lucca * Philip Anthony as Cyrus Castle The Bruce-Partington Plans Broadcast: 26 January 1994 With national security at stake, the sleuth's brother Mycroft heads to Baker Street. Additional cast: * John Hartley as Mycroft Holmes * Jamie Glover as Cadogan West * Stephen Thorne as Inspector Lestrade * John Baddeley as Hugo Oberstein * John Moffatt as Sir James Walter * Donald Douglas as Colonel Valentine Walter * Vivienne as Violet Westbury * Anthony Newlands as The Prime Minister * John Evitts as Sidney Johnson * Paula Yates as Mrs Johnson * Tiran Aakel as Matcham The Dying Detective Broadcast: 2 February 1994 Fever-ridden and hallucinating with a tropical disease, only one man can help the stricken sleuth. Additional cast: * Joan Matheson as Mrs Hudson * Edward Petherbridge as Culverton Smith * Alex Jennings as Victor Savage * Philip Anthony as Inspector Morton * John Baddeley as Staples * Sam Crane as Victor Savage (Boy) The Dying Detective Broadcast: 2 February 1994 Fever-ridden and hallucinating with a tropical disease, only one man can help the stricken sleuth. Additional cast: * Joan Matheson as Mrs Hudson * Edward Petherbridge as Culverton Smith * Alex Jennings as Victor Savage * Philip Anthony as Inspector Morton * John Baddeley as Staples * Sam Crane as Victor Savage (Boy) The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax Broadcast: 9 February 1994 Watson heads to Switzerland for a missing aristocrat, but the trail leads back to a funeral parlour. Additional cast: * Stephen Thorne as Inspector Lestrade * Jack Klaff as The Hon. Philip Green * Peter Wickham as Henry Peters * Jillie Meets as Mrs Peters * William Maxwell as Undertaker * John Baddeley as Monsieur Moser * Colin Pinney as Brandt * Rachel Adams as Marie Devine The Devil's Foot Broadcast: 16 February 1994 Watson worries about the sleuth as he recuperates in Cornwall - then horror strikes. Additional cast: * Patrick Allen as Leon Sterndale * Geoffrey Beevers as Mr Roundhay * Sean Arnold as Mortimer Tregennis * Diana Payan as Brenda Tregennis * David Thorpe as Owen Tregennis * Barry J. Gordon as Doctor His Last Bow Broadcast: 23 February 1994 It's 1914 and the sleuth-cum-apiarist is asked to help England in her darkest hour. Additional cast: * Norman Rodway as Stamford * Michael Cochrane as Captain Kell * James Telfer as Von Bork * Preston Lockwood as H. H. Asquith * Donald Pickering as Sir Edward Grey * Colin Pinney as Baron von Herling * Lala Lloyd as Martha * Bob Sherman as Altamont * Ed Bishop as Agent * Eamonn Fleming as O'Brien * Ben Lemel as Irishman The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes His Last Bow Broadcast: 21 September 1994 The sleuth takes on a lecherous crooked baron with a taste for society beauties. Additional cast: * Michael Feast as Baron Adelbert Gruner * Ruth Gemmell as Violet de Merville * Deborah Berlin as Kitty Winter * Malcolm Ward as Corbett * Neville Jason as Shinwell Johnson * James Taylor as Sir James Damery The Blanched Soldier Broadcast: 28 September 1994 Whilst Watson honeymoons, his friend takes on the case of a Boer War veteran. Additional cast: * Hannah Gordon as Jean Watson * Nicholas Boulton as Godfrey Emsworth * Robert Glenister as James Dodd * Derek Waring as Colonel Emsworth * John Woodnut as Ralph * Gordon Reid as Mr Kent * Gerald James as Sir James Saunders * Olivier Pierce as Jules Gervaise * Tom Bevan as Simpson * Peter Kenny as Anderson * Don McCorkindale as The Leper The Mazarin Stone Broadcast: 5 October 1994 The Baker Street sleuth puts his life on the line to trap an audacious jewel thief. Additional cast: * Anthony Bate as Lord Cantlemere * Nigel Anthony as Count Negretto Sylvius * Joan Matheson as Mrs Hudson * David Jarvis as Inspector Youghal * Malcolm Ward as Sergeant Peabody * Lyndham Gregory as Sam Merton * Peter Whitman as Ikey Sanders The Three Gables Broadcast: 12 October 1994 When a young diplomat dies in Rome, the sleuth turns to the tabloid press for help. Additional cast: * Neville Jason as Inspector * Ben Thomas as Steve Dixie * Susannah Corbett as Susan Stockdale * Mary Wimbush as Mary Maberly * Ioan Meredith as House Agent * John Wells as Clarence Gable * Peter Whitman as Footman * Gillian Barge as Isadora Klein The Sussex Vampire Broadcast: 19 October 1994 The Baker Street sleuth's powers of deduction and reason are challenged by the creatures of the night. Additional cast: * Michael Troughton as Robert Ferguson * Alexandra Bastedo as Elisabeta Ferguson * Tina Grey as Mrs Mason * Sam Crane as Jack Ferguson The Three Garridebs Broadcast: 16 October 1994 The sleuth tackles the inheritance case of two men who must find the third person sharing their surname. Additional cast: * Joan Matheson as Mrs Hudson * Lou Hirsch as John Garrideb * James Taylor as Nathan Garrideb * Margaret John as Mrs Saunders * Peter Whitman as Holloway * Paul Panting as Young Policeman * Gavin Muir as Rodger Prescott * Elaine Claxton as Shop Assistant The Problem of Thor Bridge Broadcast: 22 February 1995 The sleuth is called upon when a beautiful young governess is accused of murder. Additional cast: * William Hootkins as Neil Gibson * Charlotte Attenborough as Grace Dunbar * Charles Simpson as Joyce Cummings * Jilly Bond as Maria Gibson * Michael Tudor Barnes as Marlow Bates * Mark Straker as Mr Ferguson * George Parsons as Sergeant * Don McCorkindale as Warder The Creeping Man Broadcast: 1 March 1995 The detective investigates the bizarre behaviour of a distinguished scientist. Additional cast: * Robin Ellis as Professor Presbury * Deborah Berlin as Edith Presbury * Oliver Senton as Trevor Bennett * Annabel Mullion as Alice Morphy The Lion's Mane Broadcast: 8 March 1995 The retired sleuth's beekeeping is put on hold when he hears of a violent death. The Veiled Lodger Broadcast: 15 March 1995 The sleuth probes a perfect, but mysterious tenant who refused to show her face. Additional cast: * Harriet Walter as Eugenia Ronder * Douglas Henshall as Leonardo * Ian Masters as Ronder * Michael Tudor Barnes as Jimmy Griggs * Oliver Senton as Inspector Edmunds * Kristen Milward as Mrs Merrilow * Peter App as Coroner Shoscombe Old Place Broadcast: 22 March 1995 The Baker Street sleuth and his assistant make a gruesome discovery in an old crypt. Additional cast: * Nicholas Le Prevost as John Mason * Donald Pickering as Sir Robert Norberton * Desmond Llewellyn as Palfreyman * George Parsons as Stephens * Jonathan Adams as Josiah Barnes * Susannah Corbett as Carrie Evans * Jonathan Keeble as Norlett * Becky Hindley as Gypsy The Retired Colourman Broadcast: 29 March 1995 A woman and her lover disappear - and the great detective himself follows suit. Additional cast: * George Cole as Josiah Amberley * Joan Matheson as Mrs Hudson * John Hartley as Mycroft Holmes * Stephen Thorne as Inspector Lestrade * Natasha Pyne as Mrs Amberley * Gavin Muir as Dr Ray Ernest * Norman Bird as Peterson * Eva Stuart as Mrs Cooper * David Antrobus as Rory Barker The Valley of Fear Part 1: The Scowrers Broadcast: 22 March 1997 Revenge and treachery link a Sussex country house with the secret societies of 1890s America. Additional cast: * Ronald Pickup as Narrator * Iain Glen as John McMurdo * Timothy Bateson as Inspector White Mason * Mark Bonnar as Inspector MacDonald * Amanda Gordon as Ettie Shafter * Becky Hindley as Mrs Douglas * Gavin Muir as Cecil Barker * Jack McGinty as Constantine Gregory * Stephen Critchlow as Ted Baldwin * Peter Gunn as Mike Scanlan * Jonathan Keeble as Captain Marvin Part 2: The Tragedy of Birlstone Broadcast: 30 March 1997 The case is solved with the aid of a single dumb-bell and Dr Watson's umbrella. Additional cast: Same as Part 1. The Hound of the Baskervilles Part 1: The Powers of Evil Broadcast: 28 June 1998 Sherlock Holmes probes the curse of a 'hellhound' stalking a noble family on Dartmoor. Additional cast: * Dame Judi Dench as Mrs Hudson * Donald Sinden as Sir Charles Baskerville * Mark Leake as Sir Henry Baskerville * Ian Masters as Sir Hugo Baskerville * Roger May as Dr James Mortimer * John Woodnutt as Arthur Frankland * Rachel Atkins as Beryl Stapleton * Don McCorkindale as John Barrymore * Jenny Lee as Eliza Barrymore * Brian Parr as Postmaster * Iwan Thomas as Perkins * Nicole Forbes as Girl * Simon Hanna as Soldier * Jamie Harden as Man * James Harrison as Cabby Part 2: Death on the Moor Broadcast: 5 July 1998 Watson is on the trail of the 'hellhound'. But who is mystery figure he spots on Dartmoor? Additional cast: Same as Part 1, plus: * Ian Masters as Jack Stapleton * Carolyn Jones as Laura Lyons Category:Adaptations: radio